Gala grief
by Luna's Emporium
Summary: A Gala at Wayne Manor should go fine, they always do in a sense. What Roy and Dani did not expect though, was the Gala being crashed by a very unwanted visitor. So while the Gala goes on in the ballroom, they have to fight Killer Croc in the back, while trying to keep it on the down low. They can handle this, right? Fem!Robin


**It's good to be back! Like usual, I don't own anything! Also this was done on in my phone, so that's pretty self explainitory.**

 **A Gala at Wayne Manor should go fine, they always do, in a sense. What Roy and Dani did not expect though, was the Gala being crashed by a very unwanted visitor. So while the Gala goes on in the ballroom, they have to fight Killer Croc in the back, all while trying to keep it on the down low. They can handle this, right? Fem!Robin**

…

Robin was sitting in the mountain alongside the rest of the team, after a short training exercise which led to Wally nearly vomiting over Artemis because of the repeated hits to his stomach, and you better know that Robin caught it on video.

And why was Wally repeatedly hit in the stomach? So maybe the training was more of a competitive game of dodge ball.

The electronic voice of the zeta tube echoed about them as it announced Roy's presence.

"You need to hurry up." Straight to the point then. Roy walked into the living room and immediately pointed at Robin.

"We're fine, we have loads of time." Robin rolled her eyes as she swung her legs over the sofa and stood up.

"You said that last time, and look where that got us." Roy brought up his point rather smugly, causing Robin to glare at him. Artemis raised an eyebrow at the duo, while Kaldur spoke up.

"Are you two heading out later?" Robin nodded slowly while rolling her eyes.

"Not willingly. But yeah, we have to go to a Gala. Another one!" Roy put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder as she threw her hands up into the air.

"They are so boring." Roy explained. "Usually, I'll sneak out a few champagnes and we hide in the back for a while with a few friends, but the others won't be here tonight, so it's just us." Wally let out a very fake, mocking laugh as shovelled a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Robin hit him on the back of the head before reaching over his shoulder and grabbing a handful of popcorn for herself.

"Does Robin drink the champagne?" Superboy asked in a concerning tone, with a raised eyebrow. He brotherly instincts kicked in with disbelief that Roy would give Robin alcohol.

"Honestly, I've never seen someone her size down so much, and when she's older, I wouldn't be surprised if she was an alcoholic." Roy nudge Robin in the side as she smirked. "But I'll only let her drink so much. I'll stop her when she starts having a good time, which isn't enough for Batman to notice- thank god for that." Roy let out a chuckle at the end of his sentence and Superboy nodded, backing down.

"We better head out now, before we are late again." Roy glared at Robin for her statement. "Which I totally take responsibility for last time and will do so again this time- if we're late that is, but we won't be, so it's fine." Robin held her had up in defence.

"Black Canary has all of our stuff already there, and apparently we'll be rooming with you guys tonight. Star City is a long way from Gotham." Robin nodded her head in understanding as she turned to Wally.

"Meet us there later tonight? We'll have half of the place to ourselves knowing Bats and Arrow. They'll be lights out before Canary can even get them into their rooms." High fiving both Robin and Roy, he agreed.

"Let's get this over with!" Roy grabbed Robin's arm and pulled her through the zeta tube. Wally shovelled another handful of popcorn into his mouth and watched them disappear.

"Tonight is going to be hell for them."

* * *

(Little outfit briefing here: Roy is wearing a black suit and tie with a white shirt and shiny shoes. Robin is wearing a red dress with spaghetti straps and black suede heels. She has her down but with a plait going around the back of her head.)

"Last minute check-up, go." Dani scanned her eyes over Roy, grabbing for his tie to fix.

"Your ties crooked." She messed with his tie for a few seconds before bringing her hands up to his hair and brushing a few strands around. Continuing to help the man, she tucked his white shirt in neater into his trousers, not like it mattered all that much as it was under his blazer. She stepped back from him, content with her work. "What about me?" She asked as she looked down at herself.

"Your dress is a bit ruffled there." Roy bent down and brushed the crease out of her red dress.

"Do I have a scratch on my shoe?" She lifted her foot up worryingly, showing her suede shoes to Roy, so he could get a better look.

"I don't think so, can you see my socks?" Roy crossed his eyebrows as he started at the end of his trouser leg. Dani shook her head quickly. It was time to go in.

Pushing open the double doors, they glided into the ballroom. As they entered, the eyes around them turned to look. Dani raised her head a little higher as they made their way towards the front of the ballroom, where Bruce, Oliver and Dinah stood. The three adults chatted to those around them loudly, acting fancy and sophisticated around the others. Oliver and Dinah each held a glass in one hand, while Bruce's remained empty of a drink. Bruce's eyes lit up as he noticed Roy and Dani's nearing. He nudged Oliver to look over at the teens and the trio politely excused themselves from the group they were standing in.

"You kids look great. The night's only starting so get settled into your classy personas." Oliver snickered at himself as he spoke to them, earning an elbow in the side from Dinah.

"I've heard three people remark about me being a gypsy since we got here. That's a new record." Dani gritted out between her teeth, a fake smile playing on her lips. Bruce put a hand on her shoulder.

"They'll settle down. You know the drill, talk to everyone who talks to you, be polite, if a reporter comes up to you that you don't trust, don't talk to them and most importantly, if something happens-" Bruce, Dinah and Oliver spoke all at once. "Tell us."

"Have fun, ok?" Dinah smiled sweetly at them as she took off, Oliver following her.

* * *

It was about an hour into the Gala when it finally happened. Someone had asked a way-too-personal question and Dani nearly snapped. She was lucky Roy was beside her and quickly rushed her away before anything could happen.

"Let's get out of here, ok? I'll grab a bottle of champagne, meet me at the other side of the north-east door." Dani breathed a sigh of relief and made he way towards the door, at the other end of the hall. She could only be thankful that they were in the manor instead of the Wayne Enterprises building or Queen Industries.

Roy walked over to the buffet table that Wally would be ashamed off. Spying the champagne at the end of the table, he snuck a bottle behind his back and backed up, until he walked through the door behind him. He walked though one of the many corridors or the manor before finding Dani and the door like he said.

"To the library?" Roy linked arms with Dani as she laughed. Finally free of the ballroom and it's containment, the ventured deeper into the home.

"Ah, Mistress Danielle, Mister Harper. What a lovely sight." Dani and Roy froze at the sound of Alfred's voice from the kitchen. Looking over at the man, he sat at the table reading the paper, and didn't take his eyes off it as he called out to them. "And where would you be bringing all that champagne, Mister Harper?" Dani cringed when Alfred pointed out the very obvious bottle behind Roy's back. "I would suggest taking it to the smaller ballroom in the back of the manor if you were to keep this information away from Master Bruce. Do not worry, Mistress Danielle, my lips are sealed. How did you say it? 'I ain't no snitch.'" Alfred smirked as the duo let out their breath.

"Thank you, Alfred! You're the best." The duo took off again, this time at a slightly faster pace.

"I know, Mistress Danielle. I know." Alfred muttered under his breath, out of earshot of the teens.

* * *

Dani and Roy entered the back ballroom, that was never used by Bruce for social events. The only time it was used was when he would set up some weird game for the both of them and call it training.

The back-patio doors lay open as the chilling air flooded the room. Dani rushed over to the doors and attempted to close them, but found the handle of one of the doors had long scratch marks down the side of it. Dani shot Roy a concerned look as he stared at her, confused.

"The doors aren't supposed to be open. And they weren't open by anyone here." She stated, and Roy gave a more confused look.

"How do you know that?" He set the bottle of champagne down on a bench pushed up to the wall and made his way over towards her.

"Look at the handle." Before Roy could make it towards Dani, a low growl echoed around the nearly empty room. "That's not comforting. We need to go get Bruce, Oliver and Dinah. Like now." The both made a running start for the door they entered with but were stopped by a monstrous screech like noise that caused them to stop in their tracks. Slowly turning around, they were met with the face of the one-and-only, Killer Croc.

"Run!" Roy shouted out, as he pushed Dani in front of him. Croc screeched again, running towards them. When he caught up to them, he pushed Dani away, sending her flying across the room. "Dani!" Roy's worried voice called out to her. Croc's eyes narrowed in on him and Roy's blood boiled.

Roy blocked a throw from Croc and attempted to trip him up by swiping under his feet with his leg, but as Roy did so, Croc did not move or flinch. He let Roy's leg hit his own and grabbed his arm. Lifting him up, he threw him down a few feet away, but very hard.

As Croc approached Roy, Dani jumped up and flipped over Killer Croc, taking his attention off Roy.

"Hey big guy. You're a long way from home, aren't you?" Dani spoke gently, careful not to anger him more than he already was. Croc swung at her with his tale, but Dani jumped back just in time.

Sending a kick to his head, he stumbled back and shut his eyes.

"Roy, are you ok?" While Croc was distracted, she rushed over to Roy, who was pushing himself up from the ground.

"I'm fine. How do we handle this?" He asked, but he never got time to get a response, as Croc was back up again. Claws baring, he missed Dani's head by millimetres, as Roy pushed her out of the way while she let out a scream.

"Too close! Come on!" She pulled Roy up from the floor and sped out of the room and into the hallways of the manor. "In here!" Pushing Roy into a random room, she locked the door behind her. The stood with their backs to the door, panting.

"What do we do? We have no phones, no comms, no way to let anyone know that we need help!" Roy stated frantically.

"We also don't have any weapons to fight him. We're nearly defenceless. I would recommend going down to the Batcave, but the nearest entrance is Bruce's office and it's too risky to try to get to. Not with him out there." Dani looked down at the ground.

"Great. This is just great. So we're on our own?" Roy asked and Dani nodded slowly.

"It's gonna be ok, we can- Agh!" Dani was cut off but a body slamming into the door and knocking her to the ground. The door flew open, and Croc grabbed Dani by her ankle, pulling her out of the room.

"No!" Roy fumbled to grab onto one of Dani's arms, with shaking hands. He was unfortunate as Dani was lifted from the ground and held up with an arm around her waist and a claw over her mouth. "Give her back, Croc!" Roy put his foot though the bottom of the door and broke off a pointed bit of wood, like a stake.

Croc let out a snarl and held Dani tighter, causing her breath to hitch in pain. That was definitely going to bruise. Roy swung his stake at Croc and pushed him back, until the were back in the small ballroom, with the open patio doors.

Dani attempted to pry Croc's arms from around her desperately, as her feet dangled bellow her. Gaining an idea, she dug the heel of her shoe into Croc's let. Croc let out a howl of pain and dropped her. She stumbled forward, into Roy's arms. But before Roy could catch her, Croc's long claw dragged across her arm, and Dani let out another scream.

Roy tightened his hold on his stake while rushing forward and plunging it into Killer Croc's shoulder. Croc let out another cry, bringing his hand up to his injury. Looking up at the two teens, he seemingly huffed at them, and got on all four of his limbs. Instead of attacking again, like they thought he would, he ran outside before they could register that he left. Following behind him, the teens watched as he faded into the tree line, and far away from the manor. Roy pulled the doors closed with a great force, and proceeded to lock them.

He looked back at Dani, with a grimace. She held her bleeding wound with her hand, and spoke up.

"That was… Something." He stared at the girl in front of him and breathily laughed at her.

"We need to let the others know, come on, we'll wash down your arm and then patch it up in the cave, ok?" Dani nodded eagerly at him. "Let go." He took her hand and led her out.

* * *

"Oliver!" Oliver nearly spat out his champagne as he caught sight of the two teens. Roy grabbed onto his arm and pulled Dani closer to the two of them.

"What the hell happened to you two?! What happened to your arm?" Oliver commented on the slightly ruffled look that the two were sporting, accompanied with the dishevelled look on their faces. Peoples heads turned towards them as they gazed curiously at them. Oliver smiled politely at the others, but his face turned to worried as he looked back the two in front of him.

"Killer Croc attacked in the back. We couldn't risk leading him here, there's too many civilians. He gone now, but she's hurt." Roy looked down upon Dani, who rolled her eyes.

"It's not that bad, but I will take this." She removed herself from Roy's grip to grab Oliver's drink from his hands and chugged it. "I'm gonna need more than that." Dani thrust the glass back into Oliver's hand, who stared at her in shock.

"Right- I… I'm not even going to comment on it. I'm going to go get Bruce." Roy and Dani both nodded, and true to his word, Oliver replied moments later with both Bruce and Dinah.

"Are you alright? How bad did he hurt you?" Bruce quickly scanned over Dani, moving her head to the side and her other arm up.

"Let's go downstairs." Dinah shoved the small group out the door.

* * *

Dani sat on the medical table in the Batcave, Bruce bandaging her arm.

"We got out lucky. Apart from some bruising on both of out parts, and Dani's arm, we're ok." Dinah sighed in relief and put an arm around Roy's shoulders.

"we're just glad you're both alive. You guys were great tonight." Dinah comforting words eased Dani's mind. She felt like a failure for being grabbed by Croc in the first place. Bruce must of sensed her 'discomfort' and quietly talked to her.

"I'm really proud of you for tonight." That brought a smile to Dani's face.

* * *

It was later that night, the Gala was over and all three heroes had went out in search for Killer Croc. True to his word, Wally had come over while Roy and Dani stared blankly at the TV screen.

"So Uncle Barry told me you guys had one hell of a night." Wally dropped himself down on the sofa, beside Dani. "you guys took on Killer Croc without anything to help _and_ in civilian identity. Sounds fun." Wally looked over at his friends with concern. There was no way they were alright.

"uh-huh." Roy muttered under his breath. Ok, so maybe they'll come around... eventually.

.

.

.

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this, it took me a while.**

 **I'm currently writing this on my phone, so if there are any stupid mistakes then I'll fix them later. ( my phone hates certain letters and words and refuses to work with them sometimes)**

 **Byeee!**


End file.
